Glinda
Glinda the Good Witch of the South is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the nineteenth episode of the third season. She is portrayed by guest star Sunny Mabrey, and it is currently unknown if she has a Storybrooke counterpart. Glinda is based on the character of the same name from the children's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. History Before First Curse In a sisterhood of witches, Glinda, the Witch of the South, along with the Witch of the East and the Witch of the North, protect Oz with each of their magic affinities. Only the fourth seat of the sisterhood—representing innocence—remains empty, but through Glinda's guardianship of the Book of Records, a prophecy foretells of a sorceress coming to Oz via a cyclone to join them. Secondly, the book also states this witch will "unseat the greatest evil the realm has ever seen". After seeing Zelena punish the deceitful Wizard of Oz, Glinda believes this woman, who arrived to Oz many years ago from a cyclone, will fulfill the prophecy. Though Zelena is more interested in changing her past, Glinda convinces the unsure redhead that her destiny lies in changing her own future by becoming a good witch, however, she does not tell Zelena about the second part of the prophecy. From joining the sisterhood, she gifts Zelena a pendant to harness her powers. While showing Zelena the western area of Oz, they approach wreckage from a cyclone and take in a girl, Dorothy. Zelena, from reading the Book of Records, believes Dorothy will become the Witch of the West and defeat her. Glinda doesn't believe this to be true, but she witnesses Zelena attack Dorothy, who causes her assailant to melt with water. Realizing the prophecy was right, Glinda offers Dorothy a place with the sisterhood, but the latter wishes to go home. With Zelena defeated, the Wizard reverts to his old self and thus Glinda helps her to return home with his assistance. Only after, Zelena reveals she masqueraded as the Wizard to get rid of Dorothy. Glinda vows to find another sorceress to fulfill the prophecy, but Zelena banishes her to the Enchanted Forest. In this new realm, she begins living in the woods, south of Rumplestiltskin's castle, hidden in a pocket dimension of ice and snow, which only the pure of heart may enter through. Before Second Curse Sensing the incoming presence of Snow White and Prince Charming crossing into her realm, Glinda makes herself known to them. When Snow White asks for Regina's whereabouts since she was just with them, Glinda states that the Queen didn't meet the qualifications needed for entering through the door. The banished Good Witch briefly explains her past friendship with Zelena and tells them the Wicked Witch's greatest weakness is light magic. Recalling that her own daughter, Emma, is a product of the strongest magic of all—true love, Snow White believes she may able to defeat Zelena. Glinda agrees with this sentiment; further prompting Snow White to go through with casting another Dark Curse to send everyone back to Storybrooke. Trivia *The casting call describes her as "elegant, warm and benevolent, as well as wise, clever and shrewd."http://tvline.com/2014/02/13/once-upon-a-time-sunny-mabrey-glinda-the-good-witch-season-3 *The name "Glinda" is of Welsh origin that means "clean, holy, good".http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Glinda *Alchemical signs for the four elementshttp://altreligion.about.com/od/westernocculttradition/ig/Elemental-Symbols/ are carved into the table and the stone pillars where Glinda and her fellow sister witches are gathered.File:320Witches.png The element of Glinda the Good Witch of the South (upward-pointing triangle) is fire, which is associated with the south.http://paganwiccan.about.com/od/wiccaandpaganismbasics/a/elements.htm Appearances References Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters